


Club Sesso: Episode 5 Interlude 2 - Mayhem

by Rivermoon1970



Series: Club Sesso [5]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), Nikita (TV 2010)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 02:57:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17654729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivermoon1970/pseuds/Rivermoon1970
Summary: Aaron grieves for his friend and goes to Spencer's to try to take his mind off of the case in New York. The next day he visits the club and meets an old friend that he spends a pleasant evening with helping him to move past his grief even more.





	Club Sesso: Episode 5 Interlude 2 - Mayhem

“I’m your ride.” Morgan said as he walked up to the SUV with Aaron just ahead of him.

Aaron frowned as he held onto his go bag. He stopped and turned to look over at Morgan.

“I thought Agent Davis was driving me?”

“She was. I had her reassigned.” Morgan walked over to the vehicle and took up a place next to Aaron.

“Don’t you have something better to do?” Aaron really didn’t want to have to be in a vehicle with Morgan while they still had this contention between them. He just wanted to get home, kiss his son on the forehead then crawl into bed and try to get a handle on his grief.

“Then to annoy you for three hours? Hell no.” Morgan huffed out a sarcastic laugh as the two men started at each other.

“Give me the keys.” Aaron held his hand out for the SUV keys but Morgan just stood there slowly shaking his head.

“Not a chance. Let’s go.” Morgan clicked the button to unlock the doors. Both men were putting their bags in the middle seat when Morgan look over at Aaron. “So did we ever find out who the secret service had in the hospital?”

“Does it matter?”

“No, I guess it doesn’t.”

Aaron sighed long and hard as he leaned on the vehicle. He wasn’t going to admit that he had a headache forming at the back of his neck, and his ear hurt. He stood there a moment collecting himself.

“Quantico’s requested you transfer to run the New York office.”

“Hotch, they haven’t even buried her yet.” Morgan looked indignant, which made Aaron raise a brow, assessing the man. 

“We’re at war, things change.”

“Don’t I need your recommendation? You didn’t give it, did you?”

“Your actions, as incredibly brave as they were would still be the actions of an agent who doesn’t truly trust anyone.”

Morgan glared and pulled up squaring his shoulders.

“Hotch I did it for this team!” 

“My opinion doesn’t matter. The job is yours if you want it.”

Morgan looked devastated. Aaron knew then that this was going to be a very uncomfortable three hours back to Quantico. The stress of the case, of Kate dying, his own injuries, it was all pressing down on him.

“Hotch, your opinion matters to me.”

“My life matters to me and I have and always will entrust you with it. Would you do the same for me?” The two of them, on opposites sides of the SUV stared at each other and Aaron, not for the first time, wondered if Morgan got it, or if he would always have this hero complex. “Still want to drive?” 

“Oh, yeah. I still want to drive. Come on.” Aaron got in the car and buckled in. He was surprised when Morgan turned the radio station to some hard rock and not his usual fare. He thought maybe this was a concession to him as they drove.

After what felt like a long time of silence Morgan finally spoke.

“I do trust you, Hotch. I trust everyone on the team.”

“You don’t always act like it, Morgan. Even when it’s in your best interest.”

Morgan stared outside the window and Aaron was trying not to profile him. They had certainly had their ups and downs over the last couple of years, but Morgan was a good man, and a good friend.

“I’m sorry.” 

“For what, Hotch?”

“For not backing you up against Kate. I let my friendship with her cloud my judgement. There was also pressure from the Director on Kate to lock down what was happening. I found out later she had been on shaky ground before the case. I wasn’t told the particulars, but she made waves.”

“She was good, but she wasn’t trusting those around her till it was too late.”

“I don’t want to see you in that position, Morgan. You’re good, very good. And you have potential to lead your own team, but you have to trust everyone on that team. Even when you think a case isn’t the type of case that should be worked on, you have to listen to what your team is saying to you.”

“You mean the Hero Homicide case.”

“Yes, I do. JJ is very good at her job. If, for some reason, you find yourself in the position to lead the BAU, you have to widen your perception of what it is we do. I would have taken the case, hands down because it was suspicious. The statistics in a situation like that, parents don’t often turn to suicide.”

“Yeah. I got it, Hotch.”

“I hope you do, Morgan. You could go far in the bureau if you drop the lone ranger attitude.”

Morgan once again got quiet as they made their way back to Virginia. Aaron thought about going home, but he wasn’t sure if he wanted to. He was still feeling off kilter as he laid his head back and closed his eyes. The adrenaline from the case wore off and he found himself more tired than he thought he was.

“Hotch, we’re here.” Morgan parked in the motor pool so that the SUV could be transferred back to New York as soon as possible. Aaron woke and looked around, frowning.

“You should have woken me up. I would have driven for a while.”

“Nah, man, you looked like you needed the sleep.”

“Thank you.” Aaron sat up and took off the seatbelt, then stretched, cracking the muscles in his neck and back. Stepping out of the SUV, Aaron opened the side door and grabbed his go bag and briefcase. He looked over at Morgan and felt like they needed to talk some more.

“You hungry?”

“You buying?” Morgan teased. Aaron chuckled and shook his head.

“Sure. Tarantino's?”

“I could go for some good pizza. Even if they don’t know what truly great pizza is.”

“Snob.” Aaron teased back and let himself smile as they entered the elevator that would take them to the floor their personal vehicles were parked on.

“Hey, you haven’t had pizza till you’ve had truly great Chicago deep dish.”

The elevator doors opened and the two men stepped out and made their way to their cars.

“Meet you there?” Aaron asked as he opened his door.

“Sounds good to me.”

When they arrived, thankfully the lunch crowd had just left and the two men were able to get a table. After placing their order, splitting a pizza and some antipasto salad, Aaron sat back and rubbed his face.

“Hey, I’m sorry about Kate.”

“She was good. I hated she died with such suspicion surrounding her. She was driven, and ambitious. We had hit if off pretty quickly in England. It was a boon to the FBI when she wanted to transfer out of Scotland Yard. I don’t know where she got lost.”

“I have to ask, and don’t take this the wrong way, but you and her…” Morgan made a hand gesture that had Aaron narrowing his eyes.

“No. I would never have cheated on Haley. I can’t ignore that there was an attraction, but there was nothing other than friendship between us. And, yes I heard Emily and JJ and chose to ignore it.”

“Hey, I believe you.” The salad arrive and Aaron went about splitting it into two bowls, handing one to Morgan. “Have you noticed somethin’ goin’ on with Reid?”

Aaron waited till he was finished with his bite of food before responding.

“What do you mean?”

“I mean he’s...I don’t know different after the Owen Savage case.”

“You know I can’t talk about what happened after the case. But, I have noticed he’s more centered. Calmer. Are you worried?”

“I don’t know. I’ve just never seen him like this. I just hope he hasn’t gotten himself into something else that will hurt him.”

“Morgan, I say this as not just a boss, but a friend as well. Leave it alone. When and if he is ready to talk to you he will. You know pushing him doesn’t get anyone anywhere. Gideon pushed too hard, then started to step back and I have to wonder if that was some of Reid’s issues last year.”

“Man, if I ever come across Gideon…” Morgan took a drink of his beer to try to calm his emotions. “What he did, it wasn’t right. He should have had the guts to talk to us, especially the Kid.”

“I don’t think I should have signed off on his return to the Unit after Bale. He never truly recovered from it.” Aaron sat back and closed his eyes a moment, feeling tired emotionally and physically. When their pizza arrived the two men tucked into their food. They kept up small talk, but the more serious things that had been brought up they set aside for now and Aaron filed it all away for later.

“Well, I need to get home. I’ll see you in a couple of days.” 

“Take care of yourself, Hotch. We need you whole.”

Aaron set some money on the table to pay for the food, patted Morgan on the shoulder then left. As he was driving, he found himself not going towards home, but towards Reid’s place. The talk with Morgan had him wondering if Reid really was okay. The lunch out with Haley had been fun, and Jack had taken to Reid better than Aaron thought he would.

After parking he sat in his car for a moment wondering what he was really doing here. The outside friendship with the youngest member of the unit had been building up over the last few months and Aaron found that he was enjoying getting to know just who Dr. Spencer Reid was outside of work.

Finally making a decision, Aaron stepped out of his car and walked up to Reid’s place. He knew part of the reason he was here was because he was stalling going home. He wanted to make sure his emotions were settled before he saw either Haley or Jack. He had already spoken with Haley, settling her fears about what happened to him, but he wasn’t ready for her to pamper and prod him. It wouldn’t feel right given their situation. When he found himself at Reid’s door, hesitating, he began again to wonder what he was doing there. Then, the decision was taken out of his hands when a door was opening and Spencer stood there leaning against the jamb, with arms crossed and a smirk on his face. Two little faces peeked out from around Spencer’s legs.

“Hi,” Aaron furrowed his brow as he stood there nervously.

“Hi. Coffee?”

“Oh god yes.” Spencer laughed as he stood and walked off towards his kitchen, the open door Aaron’s invitation to go inside. This would be only the second time that he had been in Reid’s apartment, but this time it was clean. There were piles here and there, but they were contained and they were a contrast to the neatness in the rest of the place.

“Have a seat, it should be ready in just a moment. I’ll warn you, Hy and Py are greedy little things and they may want your attention.” Spencer called from his kitchen area.

“I’ll make sure that I give in.” Aaron teased as he took off his shoes and sports jacket. Sitting on the couch he stretched his legs out under the coffee table that had a chessboard sitting in the middle. Reid looked like he was in the middle of a game. He also noticed the letter that was sitting askew with familiar handwriting scrawled over the envelope. Aaron wasn’t sure how he felt about that, or why Reid was keeping it secret.

“Here, black with just a touch of sugar.”

Aaron smiled and took the offered cup. He couldn’t keep his eyes off of Reid as the man curled up in the large, worn, but comfortable looking reading chair, a cup of coffee in his own hand.

“Thank you. Sorry to just drop by like this.”

“It’s no problem, Hotch.”

Aaron’s eyes took in the apartment around him, then they strayed back to the chessboard, asking without actually asking.

“The first letter showed up a couple of weeks ago. I haven’t said anything because honestly it isn’t anyone’s business. I can’t say that I agree with his handling of his breakdown. I’m being careful, Hotch.”

“I’m not admonishing you, Reid. He was important to you and if he’s reaching out, then maybe you are the one person who can help.”

Reid set his cup down on the table, stood and went over to his bookcase. Reid pulled something out of a box he had there then walked back over and handed it to Aaron.

“He included this in his second letter. That’s when the chess game started.” Aaron took the folded letter that was addressed to him and held it. He wasn’t sure if he was ready to read it, wasn’t sure of a lot of things when it came to Gideon. “I know he hurt you just as much, Hotch. Sometimes, no most of the time, Gideon was blind to those around him and how people felt about him. I didn’t want to bring it up at the time, you were dealing with a lot all at once, but I could tell you were as off kilter.”

Aaron set the letter on the table and cocked his head to the side and was about to say something when a little body jumped up next to him and started to demand his attention.

“You want attention, don’t you?” Aaron sat back and let the kitten crawl into his lap, then up his chest where he loudly demanded more attention.

Reid laughed at the stoic look Aaron was putting on as he scratched behind the kittens ears.

“If you crook your arm across your chest, he’ll curl up.”

Aaron did exactly that, and the kitten curled up and laid in Aaron’s arms purring.

“He likes you. He hasn’t done that with anyone else that’s come by. In fact both kittens ran from Morgan. Emily, they fawned all over, but she thinks it’s because they smelled Sergio on her.” Aaron moved his gaze from the kitten in him arms to see the look of fondness on Spencer’s face.

“Then I will feel honored.” Aaron started to relax against the couch and felt a sense of peace wash over him. “I thought we had been friends. That Jason could talk to me and there was a time that he did. He closed off and internalized even more after Bale.” Aaron took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He let thoughts of Gideon, Kate, Morgan, and the case go as he relaxed even more. The kitten in his arms moved a little then settled back down. Aaron knew he should get home, but he just didn’t want to move.

__________

The sound of something cooking, and the smell of fresh coffee woke Aaron. He felt a weight at his hip, and something warm wrapped around his head. Slowly opening his eyes he knew he was still on Reid’s couch, but he had no idea what time it was.

“Good morning,” Reid said as he placed a cup of coffee on the coffee table in front of Aaron. Reaching up he felt the second cat, and a deep but gentle purr came from her, while Py was the one wrapped around his hip. 

“You looked peaceful, so I just let you sleep. They came out here a couple of hours ago and claimed you. I think they like you, Hotch.” Aaron picked up Py and set him aside, then he reached behind him and felt for Hy, who had stood up and stretched her little body, then bumped her face over Aarons. Soft chuckles could be heard from Spencer before he went back to the kitchen. “I’ll have some breakfast ready in a little bit. I brought your go bag in and set some towels out if you want to take a shower.”

Aaron stood catching the blanket that slipped off of him. He folded it up and laid it down on Reid’s couch. Stretching, he could feel the kinks in his body from sleeping on the couch.

“Thank you, Reid.” Aaron didn’t even question Reid going to his car and getting his bag for him. They had all done it at one time or another for each other. Aaron reached for his phone and checked his messages. There were a couple from Haley wanting to know if he was okay. Stepping away into Reid’s bedroom, Aaron called her back. He apologized and told her he had come over to Reid’s to decompress, that he had not wanted to bring all of that home. For once, Haley didn’t yell or get upset at him. She said she understood and Aaron knew then that maybe he had been right in his earlier assumptions. That they were better friends than romantic partners. He told her he was getting a shower and would be home in a bit. They made a sort-of date to take Jack to the park to play, then Aaron was going to go to the Club for a bit to try to forget the case and to raise a glass to say goodbye to Kate.

Stepping in the shower, Aaron let the hot water wash over him, relaxing him and helping him work out his very sore and aching muscles. He had an appointment with a specialist in a couple of days and was out till he could see her. The Doctor he saw in New York didn’t want him in the field till he could be properly seen.

When he was done, he stepped out and wrapped a towel around himself, then looked up to see that Spencer had walked in with a fresh cup of coffee. He wasn’t upset, they had both done it on cases, sometimes on accident, sometimes necessity depending on what was going on. This, somehow, was more intimate. Aaron reached out for the coffee cup and when his fingers brushed, Reid’s he couldn’t deny the little spark that ignited inside him. Reid had taken a step closer, his lips parted like he was going to say something, but he just swallowed and stared at the fingers still touching on the cup. Aaron felt his pulse race just a bit as he let himself look at Reid’s eyes. Aaron had a momentary thought that if he leaned down and kissed Reid, he might not be rebuffed.

The moment stretched, both men breathing heavy as they locked eyes.

“Um, I ah, I have some breakfast. That is if you are hungry.” Reid pulled his hand away and backed out of the bathroom, bumping into the doorway as he went. Aaron tried to hide the smile as he watched the younger man leave. He wondered if he could at some point recapture that same feeling. Taking a sip of his coffee he liked the idea of trying.

Dressing in a pair jeans and a t-shirt, Aaron padded back out to Reid’s kitchen and saw a plate of bacon, scrambled eggs, toast and some oatmeal.

“This looks good. Thank you, Reid. You didn’t have to.”

“You had a rough time the last couple of days. It was no big deal.”

Aaron joined him at the table and started to eat. Conversation ebbed and flowed between them. They talked about everything from psychology to science fiction. Aaron would let Reid ramble on when he got particularly excited, and Aaron just listened. He liked listening to Reid and often hated when he had to stop the man during investigations. There were always nuggets of gold in Reid’s rambles. When he was done eating, Aaron finished off his coffee, then pushed away from the table. He went to go clean up and wash the dishes for Reid.

“Hey, I can do that. Go home, Hotch.”

“Reid…”

“No. Go home and rest. I know the Doctor wants you to rest, and you have that appointment in a few days.”

“Were you eavesdropping?” Aaron narrowed his eyes and smirked at Reid.

“Maybe.”

Shaking his head, Aaron left the kitchen then grabbed his things, not forgetting the letter, which he stuffed in his briefcase, he said his goodbyes to Reid and left.

Aaron pulled up to the house and sat there for a moment trying to sort through his feelings over what happened earlier that morning in Reid’s bathroom. It was such a small moment, but Aaron felt like something profound had passed him by. Taking a deep breath he pushed it all aside to maybe examine at a later date. Aaron got out of the car and went inside the house. He greeted Haley, then went to go see Jack. Getting the boy ready to go to the park, then out for a casual lunch was quickly done.

“Ready?”

“I’ve got everything we need.”

Piling in the car, Aaron looked back to see Jack babbling away and playing in his carseat. His heart skipped a beat as love for his son flooded him and he had to take a moment. In that moment Aaron knew what he almost lost. Backing out he felt Haley lay a hand on his knee, grounding him for a moment. Aaron drove the short distance to the park in silence. Parking, then getting an excited Jack out from the backseat, Aaron felt more settled. They walked to the section designed for toddlers and sat close, letting Jack go and play.

“Tell me, Aaron, are you really okay?”

“I’m getting there. Being here, with you guys helps.” Aaron looked down at the grass under the blanket and picked at it as he tried to gather his thoughts. “There was nothing I could do. Nothing we did made a difference in the end. I don’t even know what it was all for and a good agent is gone, another was hurt. I made mistakes…”

“Aaron, Kate’s death wasn’t your fault.”

He looked up at her and felt the moisture gathering in his eyes. Taking a few deep breaths he held back the emotions that threatened to spill and ruin the afternoon out.

“I literally held her life in my hands and it took everything in me, Haley, and still it wasn’t enough. I should have been more hurt, but I don’t know why I wasn’t.”

Haley reached out and ran a hand through Aaron’s hair, then cupped his chin.

“Aaron Hotchner, what happened out there, Kate’s death, and what these people chose to do was not your fault. You take too much of the blame and don’t give yourself a break.” 

Aaron was about to say something when screaming near him had him holding his ear in pain. Haley kept a hand on his shoulder, helping to ground him till the ringing and the pain stopped.

“I’m more worried about the damage to your ear.”

“I see the specialist in a couple of days,” Aaron said when he could finally sit up again.

“Good. What are you going to do if this is something permanent?”

Aaron looked to where Jack was playing and bit his lip. He closed his eyes to try to regain some balance to the internal turmoil.

“I don’t know.”

__________

Later that night Aaron was sitting on his bed, the letter from Gideon in his hand. He didn’t know why he was afraid to open it. After fighting with himself for a few minutes, he screwed up his courage and opened it.

_ Hotch, _

_ I know this letter is too long in coming. I know I left you in a bad situation, but after Sara I knew I was compromised, but tried to act like I was alright when I wasn’t. I know you took the fall for my actions and for that I could understand if you never forgive me for it. _

_ I told Reid I left because I just didn’t understand humans anymore. But, that wasn’t entirely true. In all my years on the job, humans never really changed much. What I no longer understood was myself and I think it began with Bale. I let the decisions I made that day cloud every decision I made afterwards. Losing agents under your watch is one of the hardest things to have to deal with. Then when Reid was kidnapped, drugged, and died those few minutes I know it sent me further down the darkness I refused to see in myself. How could I help him when I was still struggling with own self doubts? I don’t think I will ever truly know the answer to that question. _

_ I left for another reason. You. My presence was compromising your decisions. You deferred to me too often and I’m not sure if it was out of loyalty, or your own struggles with taking over as Unit Chief. I made decisions that put people at risk and I saw your hesitation in countermanding me. I should never have put you in that position, and for that I truly apologize. _

_ You’re probably wondering at all of this introspection. Being on the road, meeting new people and seeing them not through the lens of an FBI agent has given me a new outlook and it’s forced me to figure out where I went wrong. I found someone I could talk to. She reminds me a bit of Sara and though it’s not what anyone would call traditional therapy, its forced me to open up. I talk to her like we used to talk and I know I hurt you by closing off like I did. I never wanted that, Aaron. I forgot over time that you meant as much to me as Reid did, and I lost that focus.  _

_ I don’t know if you should forgive me, you have every right not to.  _

_ I’ve included the address to my PO Box. If you ever need someone to listen, well you now know where to reach me, but I will understand if you never do. _

_ Gideon _

Aaron set the letter on his nightstand and tried not to think about it. He would probably read it again, profiling Gideon in the process, then be no closer to an answer than the first time he read it. Aaron stood up and went to go take a shower to get ready to go out that evening. He tucked Jack in after getting out and getting dressed.

“Don’t you look handsome.” Haley smiled at him as he grabbed wallet, keys and cell phone.

“Just going out for a couple of hours.”

“Aaron, you don’t need to explain. I know you’re struggling. Go. Have fun.”

Aaron gave Haley a peck on the cheek then was out the door. He made it to the Club in under an hour. First thing he did was go to the bar and get a glass of scotch. Looking around he wasn’t certain what he wanted to do. He just knew he needed to be out and around people to keep himself from brooding too hard.

“You look like you are thinking way too hard.” A female voice said next to him. He turned in her direction and smiled.

“Maybe I am.” Aaron took a drink and smiled.

“Oh, honey, that smile is deadly. Anyone ever tell you that?” 

“Several times, but it’s always nice to hear.” Aaron felt himself relaxing as he attempted to get back into the art of flirting.

“Why don’t we go into the library and play a game.” The woman smiled at him as she laid a hand on his.

“Aren’t we already?”

The rich, deep laugh ignited something low in his belly and for the first time in awhile, Aaron felt the want of a woman who wasn’t Haley. The men of the Club had always been easy. Haley never objected to them, but women were different. There had been a few that had caught even her interest and they shared, but it wasn’t often. Now that Aaron was essentially free, he could let himself have something that he had not even thought about for so long.

“You’re very perceptive.” The woman pulled away from the bar and started to saunter off towards the library, Aaron followed after.

They settled at a small table that had a Go game set-up. Aaron sipped at his scotch and watched the woman across from him.

“I’ll let you make the first move.”

“Hmm, is that so you can try to figure out my strategy?” 

The woman was quiet as Aaron made his first move. 

“Interesting.”

“I learned from Master Gao. I did a study abroad course in China. The experience was very enlightening.”

“I’m sure it was.” The woman leaned forward and made her opening moves.

Aaron laughed at her brazeness as he made his next move.

“Nikki, what are you doing here? Last I heard you had gone to ground.”

“I did. But I need to bring them down, Aaron. On the one hand, they saved my life, but on the other they took so much away from me. When they took Michael...I’ll never forgive them for that and they need to pay.”

“I shouldn’t get involved, at all. In fact I shouldn’t even know you are here, but if you need something, you know you can ask and I’ll see what I can do.”

“No. I won’t pull you into this, but I appreciate it.”

The two played and Aaron was almost proud of the fact that Nikita had won. He had not had a worthy opponent to the game in months. When he looked down at the board he had a fleeting thought that maybe Spencer would enjoy the game. Aaron smiled when the woman came around the table and slid in his lap.

“There’s a quiet rumor going around. You know how this place is.”

“I do. And what is the rumor?” Aaron slid his hands down her back till he was gripping her hips.

“That you are a free man.”

Quirking up a brow, Aaron gripped the back of Nikita’s neck and pushed up, kissing her. 

“And what if I am?” He whispered against her lips.

Nikita ground down against him as she deepened the kiss, gripping the back of the chair letting Aaron control what was happening.

“Why don’t we take this upstairs. I already have a room. Decided to stay here for a few days till I could find a place. And, no don’t ask me where I’ll be because I don’t know. I just need time at a place I feel safe and here I’ve always felt safe.”

“Lead the way.” Nikita slid off Aaron’s lap, then grasped his hand and led him towards the elevator where he cornered her and gripped the back of her thighs and lifted her up just a bit. Wrapping arms and legs around him, Aaron dived back in for a taste of that sinful mouth. The elevator dinged and opened for their floor and Aaron reluctantly let her go. 

Stepping into the room, the two became desperate to get to flesh. A frantic rush of almost ripping clothes off of each other, Aaron grabbed Nikita by the waist and pulled her close. His now hard prick pushed against her groin making her moan as her head fell back exposing her long neck. Aaron took advantage licking and sucking that beautiful neck. Reluctantly he broke off and pulled her towards the bed where there was always a supply of lube and condoms. 

“What do you want, Aaron?” Nikita’s deep husky voice curled inside him making him want her even more.

“I want to bury my cock inside you, to forget the last few days for a few hours. To break you down till you’re begging me for more.” Aaron let the words spill from his lips. Rarely was he this brazen, usually it was a quiet fumbling, then he would get lost in whatever body was under him and then there would be nothing but chasing that glorious release. But, everything over the last seventy two hours was coming to a head and Aaron felt a fire inside him that needed to be quenched. 

“Then take what you want, and don’t be gentle about it.”

Closing his eyes and groaning at her words, Aaron had to steady himself so he didn’t go off like a teenager fumbling in the back of a car. He took his time, with her. Using mouth and tongue to bring her off, touching soft golden skin that felt silky under his hands. He paid attention to her breasts, worshipping them, suckling them and moaning when she cried out under his ministrations. When he could hold back no longer Aaron grabbed one of the condoms and quickly rolled it over his now very aching cock.

Finally he was burying himself in the tight heat of Nikita’s sex, her legs wrapped around his waist as she moaned at the intrusion. She opened her eyes to look at him and Aaron saw they were dark with need and want. A wicked grin spread across her face and Aaron wondered what she was going to do. He found himself flat on his back, impressed at her strength and grace. Long hair fell around and down, brushing his chest. He pushed up hard as he gripped her hips.

“Un un, let me.” The sultry voice made Aaron groan as he stilled his movements, letting her take control. She moved up and down his cock, slow at first, driving him a little mad with the want to move and fuck into that glorious heat surrounding him. She just shook her head as he placed her hands on his shoulders and moved her hips, faster.

“Nikki,” Aaron complained, wanting to move. Smiling she sat up, lightly scraping her fingernails down his chest as she went. He almost lost it then, and any thoughts he may have had flew right out of his head. He gripped her hips in an even tighter hold, knowing he would leave bruises. Taking back control he snapped his hips up, fast and hard, eyes closing as bodies slapped together, both people trying to find that gratification that only this type of coupling could bring. 

Aaron slid one hand across Nikita’s hips and using his thumb he pressed against her clit, working her over till she shouted out and he felt the fluttering of her orgasm around his cock. Pulling his hand away, he rolled them over, then buried himself back inside her till he himself was coming.

Taking a few breaths, Aaron looked down to see the langid, sleepy look on Nikita’s face. He leaned down and took her mouth, kissing her, as his body came down from his orgasm. Aaron pulled out, then fell to the side to try to catch his breath.

“You still thinking too hard?” Nikita teased.

“Thinking? I’m not sure what that is at the moment.”

“Good, then my job here is done.” The amused tone in her voice had Aaron smiling. He knew they would need to clean up, but for the moment he dealt with the condom, then laid back on the bed, for once not thinking about anything. 


End file.
